


I’ll be good I won’t move

by dreamyslut



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Horny Jaehyun, Jaehyuck, Jaehyuck smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, needy hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyslut/pseuds/dreamyslut
Summary: Its nct movie night and needy Donghyuck just wants to cockwarm Jaehyun but Jaehyun really wants to wreck him
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 158





	I’ll be good I won’t move

Jaehyun and Hyuck sat on the sofa in the corner enjoying movie night with their friends.  
They were all watching Bride of Chucky per request of a very spooky Doyoung who was sitting on the big couch in the middle of the room across from Jaehyun and Hyuck in between four of their other friends Taeyong, Mark, Chenle and Jisung . Hyuck was not one for horror movies and the darkness, which they were sitting in because of an equally spooky Jeno who insisted they watch horror movies in the dark. The only thing that benefits Hyuck in this situation is the fact that he has an excuse to sit really close to his boyfriend, Jaehyun. He played with Jaehyun’s hands not really wanting to pay attention to the very scary movie playing on the screen. Hyuck stared at Jaehyun, his eyes tracing the other’s jawline. Hyuck brought Jaehyun’s finger up to his lips really wanting to suck on them.

“Go ahead baby,” Jaehyun looked towards his smaller boyfriend, interrupting Hyuck’s thought process, knowing his boyfriend a little too well. Hyuck smiled softly, taking Jaehyun’s finger into his mouth. Hyuck relaxed leaning against Jaehyun’s side, sucking softly on his boyfriend's finger, his oral fixation satisfied causing him to feel significantly more at ease. His satisfaction was short lived because he felt very empty all of a sudden, really wanting his boyfriend to fill him. Hyuck buried his head into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck, softly whining in his ear. Jaehyun knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted, he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap. Hyuck laid back on Jaehyun’s chest settling between his legs. Jaehyuck leaned forward and placed a light kiss behind Hyuck’s ear, “You’re gonna have to wait baby, our friends are over right now”. 

Hyuck did not like this response, he let out a noise of complaint, pressing his ass back against Jaehyun’s clothed dick. “Baby stop,” Jaehyun grabbed his boyfriend’s hips to stop his movements. “Please, I’ll be good I won’t move,” Hyuck laid his head back on Jaehyun’s shoulder, begging quietly in his ear. “Fine but if you move I’ll punish you.” Jaehyun agreed and grabbed the blanket next to them and laid it across them to look less suspicious. Jaehyun pulled Hyuck’s shorts down and slid two fingers into Hyuck. Jaehyun moved his fingers inside Hyuck, softly so the boy would stay quiet. When Hyuck started whining Jaehyun knew he was taking too long and removed his fingers from the smaller and pulled his dick out of his jeans. 

He pumped it a few times before lining it up with Hyuck’s hole. Hyuck was not waiting for Jaehyun so he sat up a little bit and put his hands on Jaehyun’s knees to hold himself up as he sank down onto Jaehyun. Jaehyun hissed slightly at how tight Donghyuck was, he refrained from bucking up into the tight heat because he knew his baby just wanted to cockwarm him. “Ah so full,” the smaller boy leaned back on Jaehyun, feeling so much better with his boyfriend inside of him. Jaehyun on the other hand was not doing very well, he had let Hyuck cockwarm him before and he was able to control himself but Hyuck was so tight and warm today he wanted to fuck him so bad. 

Jaehyun adjusted himself slightly causing him to move inside of Hyuck, making the younger gasp slightly. “Jaehyun you can’t move like that,” Hyuck warned, sounding a little less relaxed. In that moment Jaehyun decided he was gonna mess with his baby. “Why not angel?” Jaehyun held Hyuck’s hips down, rolling his hips up slowly. “You-you said I can’t- ah please- move,” Hyuck stuttered while panting trying to go back to his prior state of relaxation. “You want me to move angel?” Jaehyun wrapped arms around Hyuck pulling him closer. “You know that's… not what I meant,” Hyuck struggled to speak coherent words. Jaehyun bounced his knees, causing Hyuck to lose his balance and sink deeper on Jaehyun. “You’re shaking a little bit angel, everything okay?” Jaehyun smirked, kissing down Hyuck’s neck. Hyuck scoffed, slightly annoyed with his boyfriend. “Jaehyun this isn’t funny- oh fuck” Hyuck was trying to complain when Jaehyun roughly thrusted up into Donghyuck’s tight heat. 

Hyuck moaned quietly trying not to gain the attention of their friends, all eight of their friends, in the same room as them. Jaehyun held Hyuck’s hips firmly down while setting a rhythm to his thrusts. Since Hyuck was being held in place and Jaehyun was so deep inside he had no choice but to bite his palm in an attempt not to cry out. Jaehyun changed his angle, finding Hyuck’s spot. Jaehyun hit his boyfriend’s spot repeatedly, causing him to arch his back in an attempt to feel Jaehyun deeper. “Deeper Jae, please,” Hyuck whimpered, reaching back to hold Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun reached his arm around his boyfriend pulling him up so Hyuck’s back was directly against Jaehyun’s chest, Jaehyun’s dick practically impaling him, but Hyuck was not complaining in the slightest it felt so fucking good. Jaehyun slipped his hand into Hyuck’s underwear wrapping his fingers around Hyuck’s member causing the other boy to whimper a little too loud.

“What are you guys doing?” Jaemin asked from the couch directly across from Jaehyun and Hyuck causing them to freeze. Hyuck bit his lip trying not to move but Jaehyun paused so deep inside him, the older boy's tip rubbing against his spot. The two boys on either side of Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun, directed their attention to the suspicious couple as well. Jaehyun took his hand slowly out of Hyuck’s underwear placing them firmly on the smaller’s hips. He squeezed them in warning before subtly bucking up into him so that Hyuck could feel his movements but the others couldn’t see them. 

“Nothing why?” Hyuck smiled innocently at the other boy questioning him. Hyuck removed his hands from under the blanket in an attempt to curve the suspicious stares he was still receiving. “Why do you have that blanket on?” Jeno joined the questioning while Jaehyun started speeding up. Hyuck decided it was best to not say anything at this moment because he wasn't sure he could open his mouth without letting out a moan. Jaehyun picked up on this, “It's cold Jeno, mind your own business,” Jaehyun smirked at the other boy then going back to the task at hand, making his baby squirm on top of him. Jaehyun began the thrust harder and faster chasing his release, making Hyuck bounce on his dick slightly. Hyuck thanked god it was pretty dark in the room so his friends couldn't see his eyes roll to the back of his head, his mouth forming an o while releasing a silent moan while his boyfriend pounded into him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck gonna cum,” Hyuck leaned back on Jaehyun shoulder, panting in his ear. “Me too baby,” Jaehyun started drilling Hyuck’s hole, causing Hyuck to clench around him, sending Jaehyun over the edge. Hyuck shook as he came while being filled with Jaehyun’s cum. Hyuck sighed feeling much better after his release. Jaehyun rubbed his thumbs in circles on Hyuck’s hips where he definitely left bruises. Jaehyun pulled out of his boyfriend gently and fixed the younger boy's clothes because he knew the younger was going to make no effort to do it himself. Hyuck turned around so that he was straddling the older, a cute smile painted his face as he looked lovingly into the others eyes. “You did so well angel,” Jaehyun praised his baby, pulling him down into a kiss. “Oh My God you guys are gross,” Doyoung complained, throwing a couch pillow at the couple very openly making out. The boys in question were completely unaffected smiling in their kiss.


End file.
